


Brothers (We Will Be Fine)

by hchkth



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchkth/pseuds/hchkth
Summary: Mouse comes home.[Cross-posted from FFN - I made some changes, fixed the grammar errors and cleaned it up a little.]
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Brothers (We Will Be Fine)

**Author's Note:**

> (Cross-posted from FFN) I made some changes, fixed the grammar errors and cleaned it up a little.
> 
> Hey! This is my first fanfiction, and I had a hard time to actually convince myself to post it, but here we are. It's really short, and I feel like it's not really finished, but I have a lot of ideas and I never post them, so I wanted to be brave and start it somewhere. I love Jay and Mouse so much, and I wish the writers would have show us more about their past and friendship.
> 
> Quick warning: English is not my first language.  
> I do not own the characters, they belong to NBC.

It was a cold winter night in Chicago. The streets were almost empty because of the bone-chilling weather.

Light snow had begun to fall and twinkle in the light, as he walked toward the building.  The thin layer that already covered the road and the sidewalk made a crunching noise under his feet as he went forward step by step. There was something magical about this night, he thought. Even if the weather was unpleasant and unfriendly, he felt relieved and calm.  Maybe it was the snow; it came to bury the mud and the dirty roads. And maybe, it also came to clear his head too, to reflect and — after such a long time — move on.   
  
Mouse stepped into the building, and he shivered by the sudden change of temperature. It was relatively late, but he knew everyone were still upstairs.   
  
He swallowed, a sudden wave of nervousness made his palm itchy and shaky, so he tucked his hand into the pocket of his coat. He wasn't  sure why  he was  so nervous, maybe  it was due to the  fact that  it had  been such a long time since  he last stepped through that  door . At least, he most definitely felt like it had been years.   
  
The familiar atmosphere, however, calmed him down slowly. Platt's genuine, welcoming smile did some magic too. Mouse talked with her a few  hours ago over the  phone , that' s how  he knew that everyone will be  still in and  that ' s why  Platt wasn't surprised when  he stepped through the  door . The other person who he talked over the phone was Jay's brother. He called Will when it was  fixed that he can come home to  Jay 's  birthday and  asked Will to  let him  know where  Jay is  going to  be that  day — today. That's also the reason why Mouse talked with Platt, Will told her to call, to let him know Jay will be in the District.   
  
With a quick greeting toward Platt, Mouse went upstairs.   
  
Platt probably told the others he was coming, because he was welcomed with Adam's loud 'hey' the moment he reached the top of the stairs. And with smiles and questions from Kevin and Burgess, even Voight came out from his office to shake his hand. They introduced Hailey to him along the way somewhere, and Mouse felt kind of overwhelmed with the sudden attention and loud chatter. He momentarily noticed a cake on one of the tables, chocolate with fruit topping; Jay's favorite.   
  
Will, Antonio, and Jay came in from the back a few minutes later. Mouse didn't miss Jay's surprised expression, even if it turned into a half-smile pretty fast.   
  
"Mouse! It's nice to see you," Antonio gave him a quick hug and Will welcomed him with a smile. Everyone moved back a little after that. They started to converse among themselves, planning the rest of the night. Letting Jay and Mouse to have their moment.   
  
After a few seconds of silent eye contact, Jay closed the gap eventually. He engulfed Mouse into a warm hug.   
  
Emotions seemed to  have flooding both of them because not only they didn't break the  hug for a long time, but Jay let out a  huge sigh, "I was so fucking worried about you. "   
  
"I'm sorry," Mouse answered and hugged his friend with a little more force after it.   
  
Jay stepped back after a while, his eyes wandered to the familiar dark green uniform Mouse was wearing, "Did you just landed? "   
  
"Yes, maybe a little less than an hour ago. Stopped by at home first, then walked here. "   
  
"You should have called, it's freezing out there!"   
  
"It's alright. Besides, it would have defeated the purpose of a surprise, wouldn't it?

Jay smiled at that with a nod. He had taken a second look at his friend and looked him deeply in the eye, "Are you alright? "   
  
It seems like an easy question you can answer with a simple yes or no. And still, the answer came after a short pause.   
  
"I will be," Mouse answered honestly, and Jay believed him.   
  
Neither of them noticed the conversation in the room had slowly decreased while the two of them were talking. Everyone was kind of just waiting for them, so they can go for a drink to Molly's to celebrate Jay's birthday properly, out of work.   
  
Eventually, Adam's voice broke their eye contact, "What happened with you hand? Is it okay? "   
  
Jay looked down and noticed Mouse's left hand was indeed covered in bandages. It was hard to notice at first, because his hand was barely visible under the sleeves of his coat.   
"It's only a strain, not that big of a deal," Mouse answered shortly. Jay didn't miss the fact that he didn't answer the first question.   
  
"Now that everybody is here, let's go to Molly's," Will cut the conversation. Jay turned to him with a wide smile on his face, "I knew you were up to something, you had been acting weird for days now. "   
  
They went to Molly's, and they had a great time. The night was filled with laughter, happiness and love. The kind of love that you are feeling when you are surrounded by family, the kind of love that never gonna disappear or fade over time. The love that stays, through hard days and sadness, through happiness and joy. It stays until the end of time, and maybe even after.   
  
Jay firmly believed this was the best birthday he ever had in a long time. A warm feeling bloomed in his chest, and it stayed for the whole night.

  
...

  
Will made sure Mouse was comfortable, he talked to him when he seemed to wander off and get lost in his own thoughts, and Jay was incredibly grateful.   
  
  
When Jay finally got home, he fished out the phone from his pocket and dialled a number. The line connected after a few seconds.   
  
"What do you want? I was about to sleep," Will asked while pretended to be annoyed.   
  
"Come on, Will! It's my birthday, can't you be a little less... grumpy? "   
  
"Technically, your birthday ended 2 hours ago. And I have to go to work in like 5 hours... Y'know the reason I came home earlier... What is it? "   
  
"I just wanted to thank you."   
  
"What exactly?"   
  
"For being so... thoughtful tonight."   
  
"Jay..."   
  
"I mean it, Will. I'm really grateful. "   
  
"No  need ," Will  said , then continued, "Mouse  is family . The moment he became a prominent part of your life, he became an important part of my life too. "   
  
Jay didn't know that to say to that.   
  
"But please have mercy on me, and don't make me worried about either of your lives constantly, huh? It's hard enough when you are being shot every day of the week," his brother added playfully. He always had a way with his words; he was really good at dissolving emotional situations.   


"I love you."   
  
"I love you too. Are we finished talking about this? "   


"Mm."   


"Then can you please let me sleep now? As much as I enjoy this phone call, I really need some sleep before work. "   
  
"Yeah, yeah. See you later. "

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to my mind in a snowy day.  
> Today — as I'm finishing it — it started to snow again.
> 
> [Originally Published: 2019.01.04.]


End file.
